Nightmares and Winter Bliss
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Even the most damning of scars - whether they be physical or more abstract - can bend under the weight of heartfelt concern and loving reassurance.


If there are two things in the world that Jean Kirschtein hates the most, it would be the freezing weather and the snow that comes with winter. The frigid air chills to the bone and the snow goes absolutely everywhere. Not to mention it can also be an annoying pain to trudge through.

"I still don't understand why you like this weather so much," Jean comments as he rubs his arms to try and keep warm. "it's the absolute worst."

"I don't think it's that bad." Marco Bodt says, his jovial smile on his face as he watches a snowflake fall into his gloved hands.

Jean scowls. "Well o-of c-course you do. You're so fucking chipper and _warm_ , you probably think it's ninety degrees out!"

If possible, the smile on Marco's face turns wider. He elbows Jean playfully in the ribs. "And that's why you love me so much."

Jean rubs the side Marco hit as a small smirk appears on his face. "And you certainly don't make it possible for me to forget it."

"But seriously," Marco says. "if it gets too cold for you we could always go inside and cuddle."

Jean chuckles as Marco's face became crimson. And not entirely from the cold. He scratches the back of his neck, flustered.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Marco stutters.

"Nothing, nothing!" Jean answers as his chuckling subsides. At Marco's increasingly embarrassed expression, he continues. "However, it's as you said…"

Instead of elaborating, Jean turns to Marco, grabs him by the lapels of his winter coat, and captures his lips with his own. Surprised, but not entirely put off by the spontaneity of the affection, Marco begins to return it. After several moments pass, Jean pulls away. He smiles slightly as he already feels warmer.

"Well, umm…" Marco starts, as eloquent as ever after kissing his boyfriend.

"Yep." Jean says, a coy smirk on his face. His expression changes though as a chilling wind blows by, causing him to shiver.

Marco raises an eyebrow and smirks, once again reminding Jean of how cheeky he could be. "Cold, isn't it?"

"Shut u-up, Marco!"

"I take it you want to go inside?"

Jean glares at Marco, but the low temperature and the way he is distracted by his boyfriend's freckles takes the intimidating edge out of it.

"Y-yeah," Jean says. "sounds like a pl-plan."

* * *

"Why does it have to be so fucking cold?" Jean asks of no one in particular as he is curled up in a dark crimson blanket. He sits in front of a roaring fire as a mug of steaming hot chocolate is held in his shaking hands. He hears some rustling to his left and Jean is soon joined by his boyfriend under the blanket.

"Come on Jean," Marco says after he took a sip of his own hot chocolate. "I know that a part of you enjoys the cold." A mischievous smirk appears on his face. "Besides, it gives you an excuse to get closer to me than usual."

"I-I wh-what?" Jean splutters, almost spitting out some hot chocolate. His expression hardens. "I do _not_ use it as an excuse!"

"Whatever you say Jean." Marco says without a trace of sarcasm.

Jean glares at him over the rim of his mug as he takes a contemplative sip of the beverage. "How can you be so sarcastic one moment, and sincere the next?" He mutters.

Marco shrugs as he takes another sip. "I guess it just comes naturally to me."

Jean rolls his light-brown eyes at that as he takes another refreshing gulp of hot chocolate. Several moments pass before they are done with their beverages and set them aside.

"C'mere." Jean says, opening his arms.

Marco eyes the other male, feigning reluctance. He shifts in his seat before leaning into his boyfriend's awaiting arms. Marco nestles his head onto Jean's shoulder as he wraps his arms around the freckled man. They stare into the fire in companionable silence before Marco starts to squirm in Jean's grip.

"Something wrong Marco?" Jean asks.

"Well, umm, no." Marco says before continuing as he saw Jean raise an eyebrow. "Okay, your grip is kind of squeezing me."

"Oh, sorry about that." Jean says with a light chuckle as he loosens his grip.

"Jean, you act as if I'll disappear or something if you don't have me in a stranglehold." Marco comments.

Jean immediately stiffens at that.

Marco looks at him, bewildered as he realizes the implications of his joke. "Oh! Sorry about that Jean!"

"Dorry worry about it." Jean says with an obviously forced smile. "I'm fine."

Marco looks at him sternly. Or, as well as someone like _Marco_ can manage. Truthfully, unless he's truly incensed, it's like being intimidated by a puppy or a kitten. A very adorable one. With freckles. "You're _not_ fine Jean." His expression immediately softens. "Thinking about _that_ dream again, aren't you?"

Jean looked about ready to lie again, but the look that Marco is currently giving him makes him decide against it. "Yeah, I was." He pushes a hand through his light, ash-brown hair. "It's just very traumatizing man. I mean, it's the same thing over and over again and," His voice breaks as the words get caught in his throat.

Marco wraps his arms around Jean as he leans his head to his chest. "Don't worry about it Jean. I'm not going anywhere."

The blond clenches his fist in his boyfriend's shirt. "If only that could be guaranteed."

Marco sighs. "Jean."

Startled slightly by the seriousness of his tone, said male pulls away to inspect his boyfriend. And feels surprised by the warm flesh pressing against his lips. The action catching him off-guard at first, Jean leans into the kiss. While he can never tire of making out with the black-haired man, the kiss seems different. The blond treasures the warmth, cherishes the security and love. But above all, there's something being silent conveyed amidst all the passion.

 _I'm here for you._

It takes his breath away before they break apart for air.

"Hey Jean." Marco pants as they stare at each other.

"Yeah?" Jean says, still buzzing from the kiss.

"I love you." Marco says, smiling.

Jean looks at him for a moment before smiling. "Love you too."

As the two lovers rest by the crackling fire, Jean is lulled to slumber, his boyfriend's reassuring heartbeat being the last thing he hears.

 _ **Originally Added: August 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016.**_


End file.
